Ceratosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Ceratosaurus (sir-At-a-sawr-us, meaning "Horned Lizard") is a medium-sized carnivorous theropodic prehistoric creature that was added in the 7.2 Build. Unlike most other smaller carnivores, they are diurnal (meaning active during the day) instead of nocturnal. They are roughly 2.7 blocks tall and 7 blocks long. Males and females are the same size, and males have a grey face. Newborns are half a block tall, and are adults in 10 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. They can drop ceratosaurus meat, ceratosaurus horn, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Ceratosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Untamed ceratosaurus require a high mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the ceratosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a ceratosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR ]] Ceratosaurus is a fast-moving carnivore that, due to their size, are both a source of prey to much larger animals, and a predator to smaller animals. They have no special attack, but can break through blocks weaker than iron (with the exception of reinforced glass), and, when combined with their speed of slightly under that of a sprinting player, makes them a potentially very destructive mob with the ability to bust out of most exhibits. If the chase takes too long however, they may give up. Bows are ineffective as most of the ceratosaurus' hitbox is arrowproof. Their predators include: allosaurus, dilophosaurus, mosasaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Their prey, even when not hungry and at a sad or worse mood, includes: all vanilla animals, deinonychus, dodo, dryosaurus, compsognathus, gallimimus, henodus, smilodon, velociraptor. They will attempt to attack but will likely end up being killed in turn by pachycephalosaurus and therizinosaurus. They will target baby animals of any species as well, though they will often fail if the parent is nearby. They are also hostile to zombies, but will not eat rotten flesh. Ceratosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult ceratosaurus' can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Ceratosaurus is tameable and rideable. To tame a ceratosaurus, you need to stay within 6 blocks of the egg when it hatches. If this opportunity is missed, you must either hand-feed it, or tame it with a whip. They can be ordered with a bone. RIDING An adult ceratosaurus is rideable when tamed. They are ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. They are generally slow when riding. They can also still break blocks while the player is riding. FEEDING Ceratosaurus is a self-sufficient carnivore that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh, fish and eggs. They will also eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS Note: Ceratosaurus uses the same hurt and death sounds as allosaurus. PHOTO GALLERY 2017-04-05_13.57.51.png|Ceratosaurus and chicken 2017-01-19 16.55.12.png|Ceratosaurus Male 2017-01-19 16.55.26.png|Ceratosaurus Baby Ceratosaurus_DNA.png|Ceratosaurus DNA Ceratosaurus Egg-0.png|Ceratosaurus Egg The Ceratosaurus Gang.png|Several ceratosaurus Who's gonna tell him....png|Unbeknownst to an archaeologist villager, a Ceratosaurus has snuck up behind him. Dragons in their Lair.png|A family of Ceratosaurus laying in wait inside a ravine. Lost Heights.png|Several Ceratosaurus on a cliff. 2018-04-28_18.24.53.png|a male ceratosaur scavenges a beached mosasaur. 2018-05-07_14.03.07.png|a male ceratosaur fighting with two deinonychus over food |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Ceratosaurus (meaning "Horned Lizard") is a neutral prehistoric creature that was added in the 7.2 Build. It is a medium-sized theropod that grows to roughly 2.7 blocks tall and 7 blocks long by the time it reaches its maximum age, which is 10 Minecraft days. It can drop ceratosaurus meat, ceratosaurus horns, leg bones, arm bones,rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Ceratosaurus is a very destructive mob. It can break blocks weaker than iron when it is an adult and can move rather quickly, which is a perfect combination for easily busting out of weak exhibits and punching through trees. It is roughly almost the same speed as a sprinting player. It cannot be knocked back by the player when attacked. Like other carnivores, ceratosaurus only hunt when hungry (see FEEDING for a list of prey). Ceratosaurus breed every 5 minutes as adults. The breeding probability is handled by how many ceratosaurus are nearby. TAMING Taming a ceratosaurus is simple. The player needs to stay within a radius of six blocks from the egg as it hatches to tame it. If the player is out of range, the ceratosaurus must be hand-fed. They can be ordered with a bone. RIDING Tamed ceratosaurus are rideable once they are 10 days old. When ridden, they won't go hungry, grow up, or break blocks. If you go into water deeper than two blocks, you will automatically dismount. It can be controlled only if the player hits it with a whip. The controls use the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Ceratosaurus are self-sufficient carnivores and will hunt when hungry. Their favorite prey are chickens, pigs, sheep, cows, velociraptors, deinonychus and pachycephalosaurus. If these prey mobs are not available when the dinosaur is hungry, it can eat from a nearby feeder or be hand fed all kinds of meat, except rotten flesh, fish and eggs. SOUNDS Note: Ceratosaurus uses the same hurt and death sounds as allosaurus. PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-07 10.28.51.png|Red ceratosaurus. 2015-06-07 08.30.15.png|A close up of the nose horn. 2015-06-07 07.15.56.png|A baby ceratosaurus. Cerato DinoPedia.png|The ceratosaurus DinoPedia page. Ceratosaurus_DNA.png|Ceratosaurus DNA. Ceratosaurus_Egg.png|Ceratosaurus egg. 2015-08-17_14.38.27.png|Green Ceratosaurus looking into a forest Category:Mobs Category:Carnivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Rideable Category:Tetanurae Category:Animalia Category:Archosaurs